


On and On and On

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [78]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, not actually underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate SG1, Jack O'Neill/Daniel Jackson, experience."Jack thought he was experienced in the ways of the universe. He was not experienced in the ways of a de-aged Daniel Jackson.





	

After decades in military service, from black ops to trips through wormholes to other planets and even other galaxies, Jack O'Neill was experienced in the ways of surprise. So when he dropped by Stargate Command, bringing a delegation from Washington to witness the wonders of alien technology to assess just how to declassify the program and make it public, he was ready for anything: foothold situation, Wraith attack, Vala zooming through the corridors on rollerblades. In fact, he was praying for something just like that so he could be free from tour guide duties.   
  
He headed up toward the briefing room where he heard Mitchell's voice, a stream of Capitol Hill ducklings trailing behind him. It would be good for them to see the famed SG-1 in action.  
  
Jack stepped into the briefing room. Vala was leaning forward, chin in her hands, looking extremely bored and yawning pointedly at the presenter in the front of the room. Jack didn't know the kid, but he looked familiar. The SGC was recruiting them younger and younger these days. Landry was looking between Carter and Mitchell, who were debating fiercely. There was no sign of Daniel.  
  
Jack lifted a hand to wave. "Hi. Just dropping by with the delegation from Washington, thought I'd introduce them to our flagship team."  
  
Carter lit up. "Hey, sir. Good to see you."  
  
"O'Neill. Indeed." Teal'c was standing in the corner, arms crossed across his chest.  
  
And then a sixteen-year-old boy leaned in and kissed Jack on the cheek. "Hey, Jack," he said, and resumed his position in the front of the room. "So this planet could have a valuable source of trinium, and I think it's worth checking out."  
  
Jack was a military veteran. He was experienced in all kinds of strangeness. He was pretty impressed with himself for not freaking out and hauling off and socking the kid across the face.  
  
There were several sharply indrawn breaths just behind him.  
  
DADT had been repealed. Nothing wrong here. Except for the fact that the kid was sixteen.  
  
He was skinny and narrow in the shoulders, and wearing blue BDU's that were long enough for him but otherwise just far too big. He had dark blond hair and glasses and was gesticulating enthusiastically.

Jack cleared his throat. He pointed at the boy. "Who is this? And where is Daniel?" As soon as he asked it, he knew.  
  
The boy pushed his glasses higher up his nose and adopted a familiar peevish expression. "Jack, it's me."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Really you?"  
  
"Yes, Jack."  
  
"Not a clone you? It can't be a clone you. All the Asgard are dead."  
  
"There are still Asgard in the Pegasus Galaxy," Daniel said. His voice was higher, softer, but as Jack studied him, he realized why Daniel had looked familiar. He'd seen a photo of Daniel at sixteen in his personnel file, taken the day Daniel was officially emancipated out of foster care.  
  
Jack eyed Carter. "You're sure it's really him?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she said. "There has been no Asgard presence detected in this galaxy since Daniel and Rodney discovered them in the Pegasus Galaxy. Dr. Lam ran all the necessary tests. Daniel should be fine in a few days."  
  
"What happened?" Jack asked.  
  
"Ori device," Daniel said. "We were doing some trade agreement renewals on old Ori planets and they left behind a gift so people could enjoy a second youth - or so stubborn old people could be made young and brainwashed sooner in their lives." Where Jack was experienced at dealing with surprise, Daniel was experienced at not giving a damn about what other people thought.  
  
Still, Jack wasn't sure he would be able to cope with a teenaged Daniel. He'd been hoping to spend some quality time with Daniel once his time as tour guide was done. But then Daniel peered at Jack over the top of his glasses and arched his eyebrows meaningfully.  
  
Jack swallowed down the rush of arousal that spiked in his blood. "Right. Sounds like the Ori." He glanced over his shoulder. "Ladies, gentlemen, welcome to Stargate Command." He stepped aside to let them into the briefing room.  
  
They remained crowded in the doorway, gawping first at Teal'c, then at Daniel.  
  
Daniel smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose again. "Please, come in, sit down. This is just a routine briefing about a potential mission off-world."  
  
Jack beckoned, and the little ducklings shuffled into the room, looking nervous. Most of them clustered behind Mitchell or Carter's chair, wary about being too close to either Vala or Teal'c. As Jack walked past Daniel, headed for his familiar old chair, Daniel whispered,  
  
"Tonight. You better be on. And on and on and on."  
  
Jack hoped he wasn't blushing when he sat. Judging by Vala's smirk, his hope was in vain.


End file.
